


Победил

by WXD



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WXD/pseuds/WXD
Summary: После победы над Тоо на Зимнем Кубке.





	Победил

**Author's Note:**

> Осторожно, кагакуро под видом аокуро, измена

Куроко смотрел, как по виску Аомине скатывается капля пота, а бок полыхал от разгоряченного тела Кагами. Рука плавилась в том месте, где его пальцы стискивали запястье. «Если отпустит, — думал Куроко, — интересно, упаду или нет?» И одновременно гадал, глядя на Аомине: скажет? Промолчит?  
Кагами ничего не понимал, но чувствовал, что происходят важные вещи. На всякий случай подтянул повыше руку Куроко и крепче прижал его к себе. Куроко постарался придать голосу твердости.  
— Аомине.  
Тот вздрогнул — коротко, незаметно, но Куроко хватило. Cказал:  
— Ты победил, Тецу.  
И посмотрел прямо в глаза. Куроко медленно опустил ресницы: да. Исчезла обжигающая рука Кагами на талии, исчез шумный зал, голоса болельщиков, команды. Перед ним было только это лицо — смуглая кожа, матово поблескивающая от испарины, сжатые губы и немигающий взгляд, который сейчас казался усталым, почти больным. Аомине едва заметно опустил подбородок. Да. Да. Снова чертово да, как много раз до этого, но все-таки теперь совсем другое. Да.  
Куроко сжал руку в кулак и вытянул навстречу. Ритуал, финальное соглашение, но это было уже неважно, самое главное произошло за секунду до этого — да. Кагами ничего не замечал, никто ничего не замечал в веселой суматохе.  
Зрачки заполнили синюю радужку, губы дрогнули. В повисшей среди гама тишине Куроко отчетливо услышал: «Да».

Перебегая ярко освещенный перекресток, Куроко одной рукой придерживал сумку, а другой старался настрочить смску в ответ.  
«Три минуты».  
Близко. За перекрестком начинались улочки жилого квартала — первый поворот, прямо, лабиринты подземной стоянки, узкий, отделенный поручнем пандус. Сетка баскетбольной площадки, еще поворот.  
Он был сам не свой, и не разобрать, от чего больше, то ли от стыда, то ли от предвкушения. Стыдно было перед Кагами. Куроко чувствовал, как будто теряет что-то важное, предает человека, успевшего сделаться близким, почти родным. Как будто совершает ошибку. Он не нужен Аомине, и тот сам говорил ему об этом — не раз, и не два. Постоянно — даже, когда молчал. Даже когда целовал и быстро шептал что-то в шею, когда Куроко ловил его сорванное дыхание и смотрел в потемневшие от зрачков глаза. Не нужен. Не надо. Уходи. Так зачем он сейчас несется сквозь ночные кварталы, когда давно пора быть дома, отсыпаться после матча, обдумывать случившееся, вспоминать игру. Или… или быть с тем, кому он по-настоящему нужен.  
Совсем некстати вспомнилось лицо Кагами, когда Куроко прятался под полотенцем, едва сдерживая слезы. Его тяжелая рука на плече. Его слова.  
Приезд Алекс по-настоящему выручил. Если бы не это, Кагами постарался бы его задержать. Более того, Куроко чувствовал, что Кагами рассчитывает на этот вечер, и было стыдно, что он не может ничем ему ответить кроме дружеского «спасибо» — искреннего, теплого, огромного, как весь мир, но всего лишь «спасибо». Куроко сбежал, не попрощавшись, и в общей суете это оказалось проще простого.  
Темный проулок, пятно фонаря, краем задевающее полустертую разметку баскетбольной площадки. Телефон коротко просигналил. Куроко не стал отвечать. Угол дома, ограждение, стена — почти на месте. Знакомый тупик, скрытый развесистым кленом. Чуть отдышавшись под низкими ветками, Куроко шагнул вперед. Сердце колотилось, словно он только что выстоял против двух защитников один на один.  
Глаза никак не хотели привыкать к темноте, и на секунду ему показалось, что в закутке между площадкой и домом никого нет, но знакомый голос позвал:  
— Тецу.  
Волоски на загривке щекотно приподнялись, к лицу прилила кровь. Они не виделись больше месяца. «По-настоящему не виделись», — поправил себя Куроко и покраснел еще жарче. Слишком много всего случилось за этот месяц. Месяц назад он еще не был победителем, и рядом не было Кагами — такого. Такого, каким он стал сегодня.  
Аомине стоял возле стены почти в самом углу. Обычно, когда они встречались здесь, Аомине дожидался его, лениво бросая по кольцу, а теперь вот спрятался. Куроко стало не по себе.  
На нем была форменная куртка Тоо, слишком легкая для зимнего вечера, руки Аомине держал в карманах. Недовольно буркнул:  
— Ты долго.  
Куроко представил себе Кагами, где-то за много кварталов отсюда болтающего с Алекс. Или уже уснувшего. Интересно, чем занята команда Тоо в вечер проигрыша? Разошлись по домам? Сидят вместе за грустным ужином? А, может, и не грустит никто вовсе…  
Кроме Аомине.  
Сумрак тупика не позволял как следует разглядеть его лицо. Куроко шагнул навстречу.  
— Ты почему не со всеми?  
— А ты? — Аомине не пропускал ни одного броска. Как всегда.  
И все. Ничего можно было не говорить больше. «Не со всеми, потому что я здесь, с тобой».  
Одним движением он притянул Куроко вплотную, наклонился, но тому все равно пришлось приподняться на носках. Знакомо. Знакомо и горячо до колик в животе.  
Горло невольно перехватило, как тогда, на площадке после матча.  
«Ты победил, Тецу».  
Победил ли он на самом деле? Кто из них проигравший? Что теперь?  
«Кагами, — думал Куроко, — Кагами, наверняка, уже уснул. Или пьет поздний чай в компании Алекс. Или…»  
Последнее «или» стерлось под напором губ Аомине, и Куроко закрыл глаза. Это было так знакомо, так невыносимо щемяще, что не получалось думать больше ни о чем. Когда-то это не приносило столько боли. Когда-то все у них было по-другому.  
Аомине обнял его за талию, чуть расставил ноги, прижимая к себе. Жар ощущался даже сквозь куртку. Куроко услышал глухой удар — сумка соскользнула с плеча. Забросив руки Аомине на шею, Куроко бездумно потерся о его бедро, сунул пальцы под футболку. Рука была холодная, но Аомине даже не вздрогнул — обнял крепче, опустил ладонь на затылок, почти укладывая Куроко на себя.  
— Я договорился с Огавой, — пробормотал он между поцелуями, — квартира до утра моя.  
Огава, приятель Аомине — приятель, которого никто из них не знал — время от времени выручал его, одалживая на ночь свою крохотную квартирку в Синагаве, и, кажется, не только для встреч с Куроко. Но последнее уже не имело значения.  
Куроко перевел дыхание, запустил вторую руку под футболку. Аомине крупно вздрогнул, когда пальцы коснулись позвоночника, заставил Куроко поднять голову, ответить на поцелуй. Стало совсем жарко, почти как на площадке, зимняя ночь больше не остужала, только собирала испарину в капли, подстегивала, не давала оторваться друг от друга. Было в этом что-то безнадежное, пустое, как в безлюдной уличной площадке после игры.  
Куроко с трудом оторвался от его губ. Руки Аомине уже сражались с завязкой на штанах.  
— Метро, Аомине-кун, — сказал Куроко. — Пойдем.  
— Да, — отозвался Аомине, так низко и хрипло, что было понятно — он даже не думает о том, что говорит.  
— Пойдем, — повторил Куроко, а сам проехался ладонью от пояса вниз — к члену, натянувшему форменные брюки.  
Аомине запустил пальцы в его волосы, потянул, заставил запрокинуть голову — он старался, очень старался не действовать резко. Куроко чувствовал. Но все равно захлебнулся воздухом, когда горячие пальцы коснулись члена, загрубевшая кожа царапнула головку. Аомине обхватил его за плечи, почти приподнял, почти держал на весу. Куроко прижимался к нему, чувствуя, как едкие капли стекают под воротник. Влажная челка щекотала веки.  
— А-о-ми-не, — выдохнул он. Получилось загнанно и хрипло.

Через час с небольшим Куроко разметался на узком футоне, и дыхания не хватало даже на стоны. Аомине сжимал его ноги под коленками и двигался — пока еще не в полную силу, вгоняя член короткими медленными толчками. Куроко держался за его за запястье, а другой рукой дрочил себе, почти гладил, невесомо сжимая пальцы. Ни один из них не хотел спешить, оба хорошо знали, что встреча может оказаться последней. С Аомине всегда так было — каждая встреча приносила чуть больше горечи, чем предыдущая. Он не так много хотел от жизни, но даже среди этого немногого не было места Куроко. И никакая победа ничего не меняла.  
Аомине толкнулся глубже, удержал Куроко за плечи, когда тот почти выгнулся ему навстречу.  
— Тецу, — низкий голос звучал требовательно, почти зло. — Посмотри на меня. Хочу, чтобы ты… открыл глаза.  
Куроко поднял веки, фокусируя взгляд. Мутный сумрак комнаты сложился в четкую картинку: Кагами на площадке, Кагами у скамейки запасных, Кагами с мячом.  
Движения Аомине стали грубее, резче, и Куроко пришлось ухватиться за край футона. Влажная ткань терлась о лопатки, все ощущения сузились до болезненного напряжения в паху и тяжелых толчков Аомине.  
Картинка сменилась: Кагами улыбался и протягивал ему сжатый кулак.  
Куроко вскрикнул.  
Аомине склонился вперед, почти лег сверху и сжал лицо обеими руками, словно хотел удержать. Куроко забился под ним, еще раз коротко вскрикнул и кончил. Впервые оргазм не успокоил, не принес долгожданной легкости и разрядки. Наоборот, голова сразу налилась свинцом, в висках застучало. Лучше бы он сразу после матча поехал домой.  
Аомине оттолкнулся от футона, выпрямился, стянул презерватив — резинка соскользнула с члена с тихим влажным хлопком — и начал дрочить, размашисто, быстро. Его напряженные плечи в свете уличных фонарей то расплывались перед глазами, то снова обретали четкость. Куроко перестал сопротивляться усталости и закрыл глаза.  
Он точно знал, что Кагами сейчас проверяет будильник рядом с кроватью и устраивается под одеялом.


End file.
